Murder on the Hogwart express
by Belonging
Summary: Harry and company are on their way back to Hogwarts. But will they all make it ALIVE? written by Holly B
1. Default Chapter

Murder on the Hogwart express Chapter one  
  
It was happy day for Harry potter. He was on his way to back to Hogwarts, and stood on platform 9 ¾ waiting in a state of excitement for the train to arrive. The time passed too slowly for Harry but things starting going faster when his friends Ron and Hermionie arrived, it seemed like they had been talking for only five minutes even though Harry knew it had been a lot longer, when the train pulled up and all the students were herded into it. Harry, Ron and Hermionie rushed to find a compartment, but unfortunately most were taken and they had to squash themselves between a new defence against the dark arts teacher, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Luna Lovegood. Not exactly the company Harry had hoped for and as the train started Harry's feelings of excitement left him and were replaced by a sense of foreboding about the journey. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were talking amongst themselves and occasionally throwing an insult his direction, Ron and Hermionie were busy swapping sweets and talking together. Everything was usual; Harry couldn't place his new feeling on anything until his attention turned to the new teacher. He dressed no different than any other wizard, a dark green velvet robe covered his tailor made green suit, his face was half covered by a big rimmed hat, what Harry could make out of his features were that they were not handsome but very strong and distinctive, a powerful jaw, with thin lips and a roman nose, his face was expressionless, Harry could not see his eyes, they were covered in shadow but his gaze seemed to be outside, out of the window. He had not noticed Harry staring at him, he was focused and silent. At first glance he was nothing special but if studied he seemed to have something about him, a presence; something Harry found it difficult to put his finger on. "Yes "thought Harry," there something odd about him". 


	2. chapter two

Chapter two  
  
The trolley had just arrived and there was a scramble to buy sweets and drink for the rest of the journey. The new teacher still even in the chaos remained still and focused. Now the teachers presence was started to be noticed by the rest of the company, he was making Ron, who was seated opposite very nervous so he tried to make conversation. "So, you're the new defence against the dark arts teacher" "Yes", was the soft reply? "Hope you last longer than a year, you see.... "I know". Ron was put out with this interruption, so went back to his sweets, and didn't try again. Harry who was seated right next to the teacher was in a position to see they were coming up to a tunnel. Harry usually didn't mind going through this tunnel, he sometimes found it exciting, to be plunged into darkness, not knowing what was outside or when they were going to get out. But at that very moment every fibre of his being was willing the train to reverse, to find some other way than the tunnel, the feeling inside, the anxiety was coming to the boil, he wanted to scream, but knew it would do nothing for the direction of the train, the tunnel, the darkness was coming closer and closer, until all were plunged into the darkness, and swept around them, over them until it was everywhere. But in it Harry's peace of mind returned, in the compartment all was calm, no sound of distress or struggle, everything normal. Little did Harry know what he was to find as the sunlight washed back into the compartment. . Everything and everyone was in an uproar. Screaming and shouts of help brought half the train running. The new teachers gaze had left the window and was now on the young, lifeless body on the floor, the rim of his hat had been brought up a little by a bony, long finger and revealed, cold, icy blue eyes which Harry thought had a touch of smugness in them. Also he was not moving, like the rest of train to the poor dead form of Ron Weasly, 


	3. chapter 3

Harry found himself unable to move and his gaze never left Ron's corpse, Hermionie was sitting over the body and she was crying terribly, once Harry had left his state of shock he went to comfort his friend, and he held her back has teachers picked up the body and took it out of the compartment, Hermionie freed herself from Harry's grip and followed them, also Malfoy and his company had left. Harry threw himself down on the bench, which Ron had occupied. Ron was dead, he said over in his head until it became real and he cried and couldn't stop until he noticed the defence against the dark arts teacher had not left and his gaze was on Harry until Harry noticed him, he slowly got up and walked out of the compartment.

Once Harry had got rid of any evidence of his crying and felt confident to walk out without crying again, he left the compartment. He had just walked out the door with the hope of finding Hermionie but the his curiosity got the better of him and he hoped he would run into the new defence against the dark arts teacher, at that moment Harry felt sure he had something to do with what had just happened.

The compartment that just held so much fuss and excitement, yell and screams was now empty and as quiet as the grave to people walking by, but something lay shadows invisible to all that passed and had the satisfaction of a job well done.


	4. chapter 4

* * *

Harry had just got to the end of the corridor when he met Hermionie, he could tell she had been crying long after she had left him, "are you alright "he asked, "I'm fine, they've got to wait till we get to Hogwarts before they can inform his parents", she replied. There was a awkward silence between them until Harry walked slowly off, he felt it the right thing to do since once he had reached the end of the corridor, the tears Hermionie had successfully kept back, came pouring out and she hurried into the toilets.

* * *

The corridors of the train were empty, Harry's feet became tired so he stopped and looked out the window. No thought came to him, he didn't know what to think, and he stood and stared and at last he realised that night had crept in, and he could hear the snores and mumblings of the rest of the inhabitants of the train, he felt calm but this feeling of serenity did not last when he heard one of the doors swing open, he turned his head quickly and saw a tall figure, most of his body covered in darkness but his face was highlighted in the moonlight, it was the defence against the dark arts teacher and luckily thought Harry he was headed the opposite direction from where Harry was standing. Harry picked himself up and stumbled after him.

* * *

Harry followed until at last they reached the compartment that Ron had been killed in, the professor opened the door and walked in Harry was about to do the same but he became scared and made his mind up to walk away until sound of struggle could be heard, as if the professor was throwing himself against the walls, followed by a quick intake of breath and a laugh that didn't sound human, then silence. Harry waited five minutes until resolving to enter the room.

The moon was shining into the centre of the compartment. Harry became puzzled for there was nobody to be seen, he decided that he must imagined it all and turned to leave. And then a voice came from the shadows at the the end of the compartment and said in a voice that was almost a whisper, "won't you sit down". Harry spun around to confront the owner of the voice, but there was nobody to be seen until a figure in the corner shifted itself enough that Harry could make out it's silhouette, "please sit" it said again. But Harry was struck dumb for the figure did not belong to the professor.


	5. chapter 5

"I did ask if you would sit down", Harry made no reply," this is awfully rood of you Mr Potter", still Harry remained silent until the figure got up and walked into the centre of the compartment

Harry was lost for words only a gasp could escape his lips, for the creature in front of him was a horrific sight but Harry couldn't help thinking that he had seen him somewhere before.

It was not tall, a few inches taller than the scared boy it stood in front of. But it's features were hard to make out since there were not a lot of them, his mouth was undistinguishable, since most of it's jaw had been eaten away, his nose was stretched, as if the skin was tightly wrapped around nothing and his eyes, one was a icy blue the other was black you might say there was nothing there but looking into it was like looking into eternity, empty and black, forever held in the face of a monster. "Will you not sit down", the thing seemed adamant that Harry was going to sit down so Harry obeyed. On sitting he asked the question that had been on his mind since he entered the compartment. "Where is the professor?" "He's here" came the reply "in sprit, now that you have sat down maybe we can begin the formalities, I introduce myself, tell you why I am here and why you are coming back with me, I am Time", Harry gazed on him confused he could only manage the weak reply" you don't look like a clock", the same inhuman laugh he heard in the corridor answered him "no, back to your question your professor was able to provide me with a disguise, I am nothing otherwise, it was difficult for me to make your professor fit eternity but you can see me so it has worked", Harry was shocked so time had chosen to wear Hogwarts defence against the dark arts teacher, he did not know if he should feel proud or disgusted. "Ron?" time looked at him and answered" Ron, I was hired, for want of a better word by…"

"VOLDEMORT"

"No, your mother"


End file.
